


Diary of Alex, a Ranger of Appalachia

by LoneWolfAlex



Category: Fallout 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfAlex/pseuds/LoneWolfAlex
Summary: A collection of my diaries in Appalachia.





	Diary of Alex, a Ranger of Appalachia

XX October 2102

Day One

I woke up from last night's party and realised today's Reclamation Day, which is a task for us Vault 76 residents to leave the Vault and help rebuild America. I'm not an American to begin with, I'm used to be a Royal Army Engineer and I fled Europe after the Civil War, which decimated the entire continent.

After living in America for years, Vault-Tec approached me and they told me that I'm qualified for Vault 76 entrance. I never heard of Vault-Tec before but I heard they're responsible for building underground fallout shelters in case of nuclear bombs event.

Ryan knocks on my room's window and told me I'm late, so I get up and grab my Pip-Boy 2000, a RobCo tech piece I've never seen before. Ryan informs me that Overseer has left the Vault already, she mentions she has other mission to tackle so she'll debrief us what's happening outside the Vault. At the entrance, Kane and Nora were waiting for us, Ryan said we're one of the squads who is tasked to safeguard the residents. So yeah, there're four of us, Ryan, Kane, me and Nora.

Here is what I would describe them, Ryan is a former captain in United States Marine Corps, he is quite a charismatic leader, always put his squad members on his priority, I think this is why Vault-Tec needs him, a capable leader. Next is Kane, a combat medic who served in the Anchorage frontline and his skills was qualified enough to contribute his medical services to the residents of Vault 76, Kane is very wise and the more I see him caring for the innocents, the more he reminds me of a mate I lost back in the Civil War. Lastly is Nora, an excellent sniper, she was nicknamed "Annie Oakley" by the residents, she is a dead eye shot, able to hit a squrriel from 1000 miles without scope, I'm very impressed of how great she is at marksmanship.

After we stepped out of the Vault, the Sun's lot brighter than the last time we entered the Vault but Appalachia is still beautiful as always as it was before the bombs dropped. We look around the Vault entrance and to our shocking, we found some dead bodies. Not sure what these people are affiliated with, looks like a bunch of emergency personnels to me. Overseer has left a holotape to a Mr Handy robot, the holotape says she has set up a camp south from here and we should meet her there. But surviving out in this ravaged state of Appalachia can very challenging, luckily with Vault-Tec's info and our military backgrounds, we're able to adapt and survive.

Arrived at Overseer's camp, no sign of her and she left us her CAMP behind for us to use and some supplies in a cache we can use, then Ryan orders Nora to go scout at the nearby farmhouse we passed early to see if there's any humans around. When Nora got back, she was injured in the shoulder and Kane treats her wound with a Stimpak. Nora said she was attacked by someone who used to be human, and it has some green lesions on its head. Taking no chances, Ryan ordered me to make some weapons and armours with the workbenches to defend ourselves. There isn't enough much high grade materials so I will have to start from scratch, some Pipe weapons and leather armours would offer us a little protection.

When Ryan searching through the cache, he discovered a holotape left behind by the Overseer. The holotape says Overseer has gone to Flatwoods and so we should go there to find her, I wonder what's in store for us at Flatwoods.

Within few minutes, we've arrived at Flatwoods and bloody hell it feels like a ghost town. No living souls in the town and looks like it has been used as a safe heaven for quite a long time. We found another cache in the church left behind by the Overseer, and another holotape. Overseer said in the holotape there was a disease and she was attacked by a person who used to be human, and she described the person has green lesions on its head. Similar description of the "person" that attacked Nora minutes ago. Overseer then said before these survivors were wiped out, they called themselves "Responders", we found couple of these survivors' dead bodies near the Vault, one of the bodies near the Vault was carrying a note stating that they were waiting for the Vault to open. And my God, we could've save these people if we emerge early but now they're all gone.

With them gone, finding a live Responder is no longer viable. But fortunately, West Virginia was one of the hotspots for automated system, meaning almost every jobs and occupations will be running by robots and AIs. Overseer said in the holotape that we should register as volunteers for the Responders and since they're the best lead we got and securing the three nuclear silos is a top priority, I'm guessing other residents are doing this task but we need to safeguard their safety first. Ryan suggests we should start off the basic survival training, I mean it's no stranger to us. Always boil water before consumption is a common sense for us and I guess it's for someone who is new to survival.

After a few hours, we completed the training and thus become volunteers. The terminal also mentions majority of Responders are holding up in Morgantown Airport and we hope to find a live human. Well, the sun has set and we set up camp for the night. Ryan said we should reach Morgantown by 11 O'clock in the morning and hopefully got some leads on the three nuclear silos.

I will continue this diary tomorrow once we've reach Morgantown, this is Alex, signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> I might revamp this diary soon but due to work, I can't focus on it so stay tuned.


End file.
